


[RESET] and [RESTORE]

by Shi_Chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- LostTale, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Chan/pseuds/Shi_Chan
Summary: *[RESET]The timeline has been reset, everything is the same as usual. Right?





	1. Reset

**Author's Note:**

> !!NOTE!!
> 
> This is a story to go with my Undertale Au LostTale To understand whats going to be happening in this story, please go read the comic I made for my au. This story happens /AFTER/ the comic.
> 
> https://lost-tale-comic.tumblr.com/post/160966175197/next
> 
> I'm taking a break from my other two stories to work on them. I'll still be writing on them when I can, but all my focus is going to be on this story. I hope you enjoy!

When they first awoke, their head was killing them.

A groan escaped the child’s lips as they sat up from the bed of golden flowers, that somehow seemed to have broken their fall. Rubbing their head, Frisk looked up at the hole they had..fallen into.

_*Hey_

Frisk jumped and looked around, but they didn’t see anyone. That was odd..they could have sworn that..

_*Over here_

A soft yelp left them this time as they turned to looked beside them, coming face to face with a translucent face, a child like them, though maybe a little older. Frisk crawled back away in surprise and the other child just raised a brow.

 _*Hm? I guess you don’t remember. Well..it has been awhile since you reset.._  the child mused with a small thoughtful smile. Frisk couldn’t think to reply, just staring at them dumbly. The other child seemed to find this amusing as they chuckled.

 _*My name is Chara. What’s yours?_ they asked and Frisk paused a moment before their tiny voice spoke up. It was raspy almost, very quiet from lack of use.

“...Frisk...” they whispered, pushing their messy and unkempt hair from their eyes to see Chara better. It was then they really took notice of how..transparent they seemed to be. Frisk thought this was odd, but they weren’t scared anymore.

 _*Okay Frisk. You sure fell a long way, huh? Well come on, get up. Staying here wont help anything_   hummed Chara as they floated past Frisk, but then they paused and looked back at them.

 _*Pick up that stick while you’re at it. Just incase, kay?_   they said and Frisk looked to their side where they found a stick. It must have fallen down with them. Their small hand, covered mostly by their old and dirty shirt that was too big for them, reached down and picked it up. Suddenly they could see words in front of them and they jumped a bit. Chara floated over and chuckled.

 _*Thats right..you cant read.._  they murmured, seemingly amused. Frisk looked back at them in confusion and Chara was trying not to laugh at how clueless Frisk looked.

 _*Its okay. I’ll read for you. Sound good? It’ll be like a game, thats fun right?_ When Chara mentioned a game, Frisk perked up. They were only six years of age, so playing and games were always a fun activity. Chara couldn’t help but laugh now and looked to the words.

 _*You equipped the stick. Now just touch it, go on, it wont hurt you_   Chara urged and little Frisk hesitated a bit before touching the black box. The instance they touched it, it dissipated.

 _*Good. Now come on, we better go_  Chara said as Frisk stood up. With a slight motion, Frisk scurried along after them to a door at the end of the room. The tiny human was looking around at everything in curiosity until they walked into the next room. Their attention was quickly caught by something in the middle of the room. It was a flower. Walking over to it slowly, Frisk looked down at them curiously as the flower then looked up at them and grinned wildly.

“Well Howdy there! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” it said and Frisk looked even more confused, but curious now.

“I’ve never seen you before. You must be new to the Underground, right?” the flower giggled and that made Frisk smile some

“Golly gosh! You must be _so_  confused right now! Hm...someone needs to teach you how things work around here..Well gosh, I guess I’ll have to give you a helping leaf huh?” he laughed happily and Frisk giggled softly at first. Then they felt this tugging from their chest before a bright red thing was in front of them. It was so pretty and it looked like a heart. Well, Frisk was just in awe at the cute thing.

“That there is your soul! Pretty isn’t it? That right there is everything that makes you who you are. Its the very culmination of your being. You cant exist with that little thing” he said and Frisk didn’t notice the way his voice turned sour at the end. They were too focused on how every time they moved, the heart moved with them.

“Your soul is really weak right now. I mean look at how small it is..but! It can get a  _lot_  stronger if you feed it lots of LV. Hm? Whats LV? Well LOVE of course!” He giggled and Frisk looked excited at this. They had forgotten Chara who was was just watching from the side.

“You want some LOVE?” Flowey asked and Frisk nodded eagerly,their hair bouncing with their excited movement. Flowey laughed the extra cheery laugh and nodded as well.

“Don’t worry! I’ll share some with you!” he said and winked as little white seed like objects circled him, spinning around him slowly.

“Down here, LOVE is given with little white **Friendliness Pellets**. You want lots of LOVE right? Well go on, get as many as you can!” He said and Frisk was giddy as the little white pellets moved toward them. Happily they reached out and tried to grab one, but yelped as pain shot through them and they were sent flying to the ground. It was then Frisk noticed a little bar that had a 1 next to it..then they saw Flowey’s face. He looked really scary now and Frisk whimpered, trying to stand up.

“You **_idiot_**. Don’t you know, down here is **_KILL_** or **BE KILLED**. Why would _ANYONE_  pass up and opportunity like this?” Flowey laughed manically and Frisk watched as the pellets surrounded them.

“Now. DIE” he laughed, but a light to his side caught his attention, making him look over as a ball of fire knocked him far off away from the child. It didn’t seem to have really hurt him all that much, really, just startled him.  
Frisk looked up as a very tall person stepped into their view. They..almost looked like a goat? Frisk was still a little shaken, but oddly enough, was more concerned about the flower that had just tried to hurt them.

‘That poor flower..’ they thought as they looked up at the creature who was also looking at them in worry.

“Are you alright, my child?” they asked and Frisk could only nod slowly, hesitantly reaching out to take the hand offered to them.

“I am Toriel, the caretaker of these ruins..oh dear. You’re injured, allow me to heal you” her voice was soft spoken, like a mother speaking to their child. It almost immediately calmed them. No one had spoken to them like that before. It was nice.

“There..” she murmured and Frisk had been so lost in their mind that they hadnt even noticed how Toriel had healed them. They did feel better now, at least.

“You’re the first human to fall down here in a long time...Please follow me, I will guide you through the catacombs” she said and motioned for Frisk to follow her as she left the room. Frisk paused and went to where Flowey had been thrown. Hm..he wasnt there.

 _*Come on Frisk. She’s waiting for you_  Chara reminded them and Frisk nodded, scurrying off through the door. Frisk let out a small noise. This room was better lit than the last(though, not by much), looking around at the almost purple looking walls and the staircase Toriel was waiting by. Something else that caught their eye was was this glowing..well..it almost looked like a star they would make in a drawing. It was really pretty, drawing them in closer. Walking over to it, Frisk instinctively moved their hand close.

 _*The shadow of the Ruins looms above you, filling you with Determination_  Chara hummed and Frisk did feel more determined, ready to move forward. Waddling, almost, up the stairs, their short legs brought them up to the door where Toriel walked in.

They went through a few ‘Puzzles’ as Toriel called them and both her and Chara where chuckling at how Frisk could barely reach the levers needed in the first puzzle. Before long, they reached a room with a little dummy. Once prompted, Frisk approached it and they felt their soul leave their body again. It didn’t feel as odd this time and they noticed these options in front of them this time.

 _*Why don’t you try to act?_   Chara suggested and Frisk nodded some, lightly touching the second button and then the talk option once nudged that direction by Chara.

_*You talk to the dummy_

“..H..Hi..” Frisk whispered softly

 _*It doesn’t seem much for conversation_   Chara chuckled softly and glanced over at Toriel, who was smiling happily at Frisk.

 _*Toriel seems happy with you_  Chara mused and Frisk grinned as their soul returned to their body.

 _*You won_  Chara told them and Frisk looked happy as well. This was their first fight and they did good, though they had a feeling this was only one of many they would have.


	2. New Home

Frisk knew they should have just stayed put when Toriel left them to run some errands, but Chara suggested they explore a bit. They also suggested they give Toriel a call with their new phone..though Frisk liked that idea much more than the one for exploring. They had learned a tiny bit about Toriel and had accidentally called her ‘Mama’ once while speaking, but Toriel had seemed really...happy about this. Frisk didnt have anyone like a mom before, so they didnt think it would hurt to call Toriel mom..since she didnt mind either. Chara had teased them about it for a bit after wards.

A lot of fights, walking, and ghost monsters later, Frisk finally reached a room with a big old tree in it. They still had the stick, but instead of the old and long worn out bandaid on their cheek, Frisk had a crudely tied ribbon in their hair, keeping their hair from their eyes a bit. They were about to call Toriel again, but their phone rang and they saw Toriel coming around from the tree.

“Oh- My child what are you doing here? Are you okay? Oh my, its okay. I’m not upset” Toriel comforted Frisk, who looked upset, not wanting Toriel mad that they didnt wait like they were told.

“Come now, I have a surprise for you” She said and Frisk nodded a bit, taking her hand and letting her lead them to this little house with another one of those pretty stars outside of it. They could Save in a moment. Frisk went inside with toriel and blinked as their eyes had to adjust to the dimly lit house(a stark difference to the dark caverns they had wandered through).

“Welcome home, my child. Come this way. I want to show you something” She said and led them down a hall, stopping at a door.

“This is your room. I hope you like it” Toriel said, giving Frisk a gentle pat on the head, then she paused and hurried off, saying something about something burning. Frisk idnt really care all that much. They were too curious about their room. Walking in, they looked around exictedly, going straight to the bed to sit down. Oh..it was really soft. Well..it wouldnt hurt to lay down, would it? Just..for a little bit..

When Frisk awoke next, it was dark in the room and they were covered up by a blanket. Oh..Toriel must have been in there. Frisk sat up with a yawn and noticed the pie in the middle of the room.

 _*She left it in here while you were asleep_  Chara explained and Frisk picked it up, smiling as it went to their inventory. They’d save this for later no doubt. Frisk examined the room, but found nothing interesting. Now, it was time to explore. Leaving the room, Frisk went to look at the other rooms in the hall. One was locked, so they went to the other one. it looked like Toriel’s room. Not much to look at really, but Frisk did peak in a book laying open on the desk.

 _*It appears to be a handwritten book of recipes. A few are marked with a star. One with a star next to it is chocolate raspberry cookies. Sounds good_   Chara hummed and Frisk left the room after that. Something felt a little...off, but they didnt know why. They were probably just still sleepy. Wandering to the end of the hall, they found a mirror. They were almost surprised when they saw their reflection.

 _*Its you!_  Chara chuckled at Frisk, though they’d have to admit, Frisk did look like a mess right now.

Frisk left the mirror after that and walked through the rest of the house, finally finding Toriel reading by a warm fire. They walked over and tugged lightly on the dress she wore. The monster looked down at them, about to ask what was needed, but laughed softly.

“Oh hello my child. Oh dear look at you..here..lets get you a bath. You look like you’ve been playing in dirt all day.” Toriel chuckled and picked Frisk up with ease.

After the bath, Toriel had even given them a much needed hair cut, leaving them able to see finally, back in room with the fireplace, Toriel sat the scissors on the table and looked Frisk over. Their clothes were clean now and their hair was clean and neat now. She even tied the ribbon in their hair correctly.

“There. Much better” she smiled at them and patted their head. As Toriel moved to go back to her place by the fire, she was stopped by Frisk who pulled on her dress again.

 _*You ask when you can go home_  And Frisk did ask. They didnt know why they asked..but they had to do something, they knew that much. And Frisk knew that they couldnt do what was needed being in the Ruins. Toriel seemed surprised and Frisk didnt like how sad she looked.

“W..What? My child, this is your home..Uhm..would you like to read a book with me..?” She asked, trying to gently pull Frisks hand from her dress. Frisk just gripped the fabric tighter.

 _*You ask how to exit the Ruins_  Toriel looked even more upset and Frisk hated it. Their hand was forcibly pulled away from the dress and Frisk looked up finally.

“...Stay here my child. I must tend to something..” And with that Toriel was gone, leaving the room quickly.

 _*We should follow here_  Chara suggested quietly. They didnt seem to like that look of despair that Toriel had either. Frisk just nodded and hopped off the chair they had been standing on as Toriel had cut their hair. Rushing from the room, they paused and went outside to save before running down the stairs where Chara had pointed. They didn’t know what their new mom was about to do..but Frisk needed to stop her.


	3. Move forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are really similar to the normal game, but just wait, its about to get different

They almost tripped going down the stairs, but finally made it down them and found Toriel. She wasnt smiling anymore. She didnt look upset either..she looked..emotionless.

“You want to go ‘home’ that badly..I am going to destroy the exit of the Ruins. No one will ever be able to leave again. Go back upstairs my child..This is none of your concern..” Toriel continued on, but Frisk followed as fast as their short legs would carry them. Toriel finally paused in another hallway

“Every human to have fallen has perished. I have seen it so many times..they come, they leave..and they die. Don’t you understand..? You naive child..if you leave. They..Asgore will kill you. I only wish to protect you. Please. Return to your room..” Again she left to the next hallway and Frisk followed as quickly as they could. She only stopped once more, and this time she looked over her shoulder at Frisk with a look that sent a chill down their spine.

“Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning..”

Frisk wanted to just turn and run back upstairs, but they knew they had to press forward. They couldnt turn back now. Running after her, Frisk stopped when they saw her standing before a large door, flames engulfing her hands. Frisk had seen this only once before when Toriel attacked Flowey. She looked terrifying.

Glancing over her shoulder, Toriel spotted the small human and glared.

“You want to leave so badly? You’re no better than the others.. Fine. If you wish to leave, then prove yourself to me” She turned and Frisk felt their soul leave their body as flames ingulfed the room, the force of it blowing their hair back. They froze. Frisk..They..They couldnt fight her! Running wasnt an option either..they had to do something..Maybe talk?

_*You try to think of something to say, but couldnt think of any conversation topics.._

“M..Mama..” Frisk could only whimper, trying to wrack their brain for something to say to her. Toriel’s expression never changed as she sent a wave of fire towards them. A small yelp left Frisk as they lept out of the way, trying to keep the flames from touching them. One licked their arm and they yelped in pain. Again they tried to talk to her.

_*Again, you tried to think of something to say, but..._

“Please...” Frisk could feel tears in their eyes now as they moved to dodge more fireballs being thrown at them. Again they tried to talk, their HP was getting low though..

_*Ironically, talking doesnt seem to be the correct option this time_

Chara was right..Frisk knew that this wasnt helping anything. They only knew one other thing to do... Dodging the attacks, they hit the button and hoped it would work. Frisk wasnt about to fight her. They would die first.

 

**[SPARE]**

  
Toriel seemed surprised, but the flames didnt let up. Frisk was determined though. They could do it..Again and again they spared her, taking the hits when they couldnt get away from them and eating the last monster candy that they had. It wasnt until a few more spares and yelling from Toriel to fight before the attacks stopped. The flames avoided them and Frisk was given a moment to breath. They only had 6 HP left.. Again they spared her and finally Toriel looked defeated, tears in her eyes

“I know you want to go home..but please..”

**[SPARE]**

“Please just go upstairs..”

**[SPARE]**

“I’ll take good care of you..I..I promise.”

**[SPARE]**

“I know we don’t have much..but..I..we..”

**[SPARE]**

“We can have a good life! W..We can be a family..”

**[SPARE]**

“Why are you making this so difficult..please my child..” Tears matted her fur now.

**[SPARE]**

“Ha...Haha..” she laughed, hiccuping from her crying. She looked so...so broken.

“Its pathetic isnt it? I..I can’t even save a single child... No..No I understand” she paused to wipe her eyes, smiling at Frisk who had their hand still hovering over the Mercy button.

“You would just be unhappy here..the Ruins are quite small..even for a child of your stature” her laughter was hollow and Frisk was crying too. It hurt so much to have to leave...but they had to.

“It would be cruel to force you to grow up in such a place..My expectation..my loneliness..my fears..I will put them aside for you..” Frisk sniffled as their soul returned to their body and Toriel turned to the door, placing a hand on it.

“If you truly wish to leave..I will not stop you..” She said and turned to them, kneeling and hugging them close to her chest.

“But..once you do..Don’t come back..I hope you understand” she murmurmed, hugging them a little tighter before letting them go and leaving the room, hesitating only a moment before leaving. Frisk sniffled and once they were alone, they broke down, sitting on the ground and just sobbing and holding themself tightly. For the first time Frisk had been happy and loved and cared for..but it was gone now.

 _*Its okay..I know it hurts..but it’ll be okay..._  Chara assured them, though they did let Frisk cry it out. After a few minutes, Frisk had calmed down and was just hiccuping and sniffling.

 _*There ya go..feel better? Good...now come on you big crybaby. Lets go_  They said playfully and Frisk smiled some, getting up and going to the door. It was heavy and and they had to put all their weight against it to heave it open. They had expected to find the rest of the underground, but was met with a long hallway and a doorway at the end. Once they were through there, they were in another small room where a familiar flower sat in the center of, grinning at Frisk like when they first met.

“Clever. Very clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? In _this_ world, its kill or be killed" He cackled and his grin widened.

“So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. So what? I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die, hehehe. You’ll get tired of trying. What will you do then?” His face shifted then and Frisk felt their body freeze. They didnt like that face...

“Will you just kill out of frustration? Slaughter without care? Or will you simply give up and allow me rule over this world? I am the _prince_  of this worlds future. But, do not fret my little monarch, my plan isnt regicide. This is _much_  more interesting. Hm... It feels as though I’m forgetting something. Yes..something is definitely different this run. Well, isnt that just interesting. This might be more fun than I originally thought it to be” He cackled maniacally and disappeared from sight into the ground. Frisk was finally able to move again and they felt sick. Nothing was said between Frisk and Chara as the smaller of the two walked to the door slowly. This was that heavier than the last. It took several shoves from them before it started to open. Cold air rushed in and Frisk shivered lightly, forcing the door the rest of the way open so they could slip out into the cold air. They managed to get the door closed again and then looked ahead at the snow covered path.

It was cold.


	4. New Friend

The cold wind hit them like a brick wall as they walked through the snow. It wasn't as dark through here, but Frisks eyes had adjusted by now to the low light of the Underground. They looked around for anyone, hating how eerily quiet it was here. Suddenly they heard snow crunching and looked around. No one in sight. This had them a little more than scared and they scurried even quicker through the snow, not looking where they were going. It was then that they ran into something much bigger than them, letting out an ‘Oof’ as they fell back into the snow.

 _*You okay Frisk?_  Chara asked and Frisk nodded, looking up at whatever they had ran into.

“Oh dear...are..are you a human?” he asked and Frisk couldnt think to answer as they got a good look at the monster that loomed over them. He was tall, maybe not as much so as Toriel, but they were still way bigger than anyone they had ever seen before. He was also a skeleton. Though, that didn’t scare them as much as it should have.

“Oh..I’m sorry. Don’t be afraid. I wont hurt you, I promise” he said and held a gloved hand out to them. It was this that shook Frisk from their thoughts. Slowly, feeling the cold snow hitting them, they reached up a tiny hand and let the much larger, and surprisingly warm, hand take it. They were pulled up with ease then and put back onto their feet.

“Why are you just wandering out here? Its not safe...well..for a human its not.” The skeleton looked around in worry.

“Here..its not much, but it should cover most of your face. You look cold too” he said as he slipped off his scarf and knelt down in front of Frisk. Quickly. he wrapped the warm fabric around their neck. It was very big on them and did cover most of their face.

“There..its not much, but you look a little more like a young monster now...” he murmured and stood back up, dusting himself off.

 _*The scarf is warm_ Chara hummed circling frisk too get a look at them,

 _*You do look like a weird little monster now_  They chuckled softly and Frisk huffed, that going unseen by the skeleton as he stood.

“I’m Papyrus. Do you have a name, small human?” he asked and Frisk froze again. They could speak easily at times with Toriel and Chara, but they felt their throat tighten and a sense of dread hit them as they thought of speaking now. There was a word that grown ups around them would call them. Something mute. It was a bit word...sel..ective mute that was it. Frisk couldnt help it. They just didnt like talking.

“Hm..its okay then. You dont need to tell me. Would you rather write it?” he asked and Frisk looked up, confused. Write..? With what? They looked at their stick and then remembered all the snow around them. In school Frisk had learned how to write their name like all the other kids, so this shouldnt be too difficult. Slowly and carefully, Frisk scribbled their name in the snow. It was a little messy, but readable.

“Okay lets see here.. Hm..Fr...isk? Is that your name child?” He asked and they nodded slowly. He grinned then and nodded.

“Frisk it is then. Come on then. Its too cold for you to be out here” he said, offering this hand for them to take. The kindness he showed reminded Frisk of Toriel some..it was nice. It felt normal again. With confidence this time, Frisk reached up and took his hand.

There was mostly silence on the walk, though Papyrus did good to fill it with gently chatter. They had passed traps set up by those Papyrus called the Royal Guard. He wouldnt say why they were there..but they didnt look very safe even for monsters to be walking through. He maneuvered them with ease and at one point picked Frisk up to carry them through a spike maze similar to one in the ruins.

“These require some weight to get them down..I dont think you’re heavy enough toget through this one, Frisk” he snickered as Frisk huffed up. They were sat back down once they were past more of the danger ones. Frisk was still looking around the snowy forest area in curiosity when they noticed a little stand up ahead. Papyrus seemed more cautious than Frisk was and paused.

“Thats a sentry station...Stay very close to me, human” he murmured and continued walking slowly. As they were about to walk past the sentry, Papyrus pulled them back quickly as a knife flew past them.

“Easy doggo its just me again” he said and Frisk peeked out enough to see a dog(which would have excited them if said dog wasnt wielding a knife in hand- er..paw) glaring and looking around suspiciously.

“Papyrus? Done with your walk already? Move a bit I cant see you” Doggo said and Papyrus moved slowly, making it easy for Frisk to keep up. They walked past the station as Papyrus kept talking to the monster.

“Mm, yes I am, actually” he said and continued walking as they got past him. No need to stick around, Frisk figured.

“Well I’ll be seeing you then” he said with a casual wave back at him.

 _*You wish you could have pet the dog. Oh well, maybe another time Frisk_  Chara hummed and Frisk nodded a bit

“Now..Human I’m leading you to town where you should be safe from attacks. But incase anything happens, I should tell you about monster attacks..Avoid all white magic, it’ll hurt you. If you see blue magic, hold perfectly still. It cant hurt you if you’re moving..outside of Snowdin though, watch out for orange magic. You have to move through it. If you stand still it’ll hurt you” Papyrus explained. Frisk nodded some and tried to put it to memory. Hopefully they wouldnt have to recall this anytime soon.


	5. Snowdin Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! Some things came up!

The walking wasnt that bad once Frisk started getting used to the snow. Yeah, they were still really cold and starting to get hungry, but they couldnt complain really. The puzzles went by one by one and soon they were at a long pathway that dropped off a cliff on both sides. There was railing, but still Frisk was a bit hesitant. Papyrus guided them along, though, reminding them to be careful. That wasnt all that was bothering them, though..no..something else was really nagging at them. The whole walk there, Frisk could have sworn someone was watching them. They had caught glimpses of that scary flower from before..but they had a feeling that wasnt the only thing behind them.

 _*You feel it too, huh?_  Chara asked and, after looking to see if Papyrus was paying attention, nodded. It wasnt just like someone was watching them..it was as if someone were staring right into their soul. A short glance behind them yielded nothing, but..for a moment..Frisk could have sworn..

“Here we are, Human! Welcome to Snowdin Town. No one will attack you here. It would cause too much discord” he mused. With a short pause, he released their hand.

“I have something I must attend to. My house is at the edge of town if you need me..the door is always unlocked. Please be careful if you go back.” he said and went farther into town. Frisk had some gold that they had gotten from the ruins and a snow poff(ones that Chara had teased them about whilst they searched through them curiously).

 _*Lets check out this store. You only have one monster candy left..and I think it’d be best to save the pie for now_  They suggested and Frisk nodded some. Walking to their left, they were easily able to push the door open, reveling in how warm it was inside. There were shelves of stuff in there, like a little convenience store. It was nice. The monster, a tall rabbit woman with purple fur, gave them a small smile. Frisk gave a tiny wave and went to look for some food. There was some types of food on the shelves, but nothing that Frisk could eat without having someone else cook it for them.

 _*How about some chisps. Hmm..they dont have any really good flavors, but how about we get the echoflower root candies. C'mon, I know it doesnt sound tasty, but they’re actually really good. Get a cinnamon bun too, I think you’ll like it. Okay, lets go pay for it_  they said and Frisk pattered over to the counter where the bunny monster sat behind. Frisks head didnt even reach the top of it, so the monster had to peer over the edge with a small playful smile.

“Hello there, traveller. How can I help you?” she said as if she was talking to any other customer, though her tone was definitely more playful since she was speaking to a child. Frisk replied by standing on their tip toes to put the food on the counter. She looked at it and hummed.

“Just this, dear? Okay lets see..hm, not many people buy Echo candies anymore. How about this, you can have those, on the house. The cinnabun is 25G, that sound okay?” she asked and Frisk nodded, keeping their scarf pulled up as they dug some gold from their pockets. They paused though. They didnt quite know what coins meant what..even back at the Ruins when they got a donut, they just laid the coins out and the spiders came out to get the right amount. Chara tried to help, but it seemed the currency had changed since the time they had been alive. Frisk took out a handful of coins and looked at them with a frown before holding their hands up.

“Hm? Thats a bit of Gold you have there. Did your parents give you some to get snacks with?” she asked with a chuckled and Frisk paused, but nodded. They didnt like lying, but telling the truth didnt seem like a good idea either.

“Well aren’t you a luckly little scamp. Lets see here...1..5...15....20... and 25“ she counted it out and Frisk paid attention to what coins she took out and how much she added on each time. They couldnt read much, but they could count on their finger pretty good. Chara also made a mental note on it and was able to figure it out pretty quickly.

“Thank you sweetheart” the monster said and Frisk put the rest in their inventory, taking the treats off the counter. Frisk wanted to explore some more, so they just waved by to her and left back out into the cold before putting the food in their inventory as well. While they were at it, they looked to see how much gold they had left.

 _*You still have 20 left. Thats good..hey theres a save point over there_  Chara mentioned as Frisk got out the Echo Candies. Walking through the snow over to it, they saved.

 _*Seeing the snowy town before you fills you with determination._  Chara hummed and Frisk smiled before taking a bite of the blue candie. Immediately they ate the rest of the piece as Chara snickered.

 _*Told you they were good_  they said as Frisk ate two more and put the rest away for later. Next to the save point was a wooden box. Nothing special about it, really...but none the less they opened it up and looked inside. It looked really spacious despite how small it seemed on the outside. Inside there was only an orange bandana.

 _*Lets take it, it’ll be better than the bandaid you have. Dont worry..it um..it doesnt belong to anyone. It looks like its been here for awhile_  they assured Frisk and the younger child hesitated, but picked it up and put it on around their neck under the scarf, keeping the used bandaid just incase.

After that, Frisk walked toward the buildings and people ahead. The people seemed friendly, smiling and waving as Frisk passed them. There was a christmas tree up with presents under it..but Frisk didnt think it was close to Christmas yet..or..was it? They werent quite sure. They were going to walk on by, but an armless monster just a little taller than them spoke up and stopped them.

“Yo! You're a kid too, right? I can tell 'cause you're wearing a striped shirt. Thats cool! Theres not many kids in Snowdin, haha” he said and Frisk smiled nervously.

“You dont talk much, huh dude? Its okay! Oh are you busy, sorry! See you around!” he said and went back to looking at the tree.

 _*Hes kinda...odd_  Chara hummed and Frisk gave them a look

“Be nice” They murmured as they continued walking and talking to a few people. They even went into the ‘Librarby’ and Chara read a few things for them. Finally, though, they reached a house at the end of town. It was two stories tall with a mail box next to it. In neat letters, its said ‘Papyrus A Skeleton’ on it(according to Chara)

 _*Lets go in, you look cold_  Chara suggested and Frisk nodded, walking up the steps and carefully opening the door.


	6. Ê̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ê̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅÊ̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅÊ̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅÊ̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅÊ̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅÊ̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅÊ̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅÊ̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅÊ̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅÊ̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅÊ̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅÊ̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅÊ̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅÊ̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅÊ̶͈̥͓̌ͫ̊͋ͯ̍̚͞Ŗ̛͙͙͈͚̼͇̄͆͑ͅŖ̺̙̰̭͈̔̅̅͛̽͊̂̽O̩̥̗̦͖̤͂͡ͅR̅̉̎̇̾ͬ̓̚҉̳͍̯ͅ

Nothing..

Empty..

**D͏a҉rkn̴ess.̶.**

  
_“Interesting, is it not?”_ A deep and cheery voice taunted from the darkness. The other growled and looked around for the owner of this voice. His once laid back expression was marred in a permanent scowl. Bone that should be hardened now was in a melting state, held together by what could be pure willpower.The dark form watched from prison he was in. Watched as everyone enjoyed life without him.

“Fuck you” he hissed and the voice laughed

 _“No one needs you after all”_ A grinning face appeared from the darkness and was inches from the other being.

“Shut up!” He lashed out now as poorly formed bone shot out from the darkness. The other didnt attempt to dodge this attack and let the bones pierce his equally as melted form.

 _“Oh Sans...You know you can’t kill me. To think you still lack this knowledge after all the time we’ve spent together_ ” Gasters grin widened as his son lashed out once more. He moved this time, vanishing back into the darkness of the void around them.

Sans huffed and looked away from where he had left. He then looked back to the current point in the timeline he had been peering into. Frisk had just reached his and Papyrus’ house..how many times had he seen this happen now? More than he could count. The timeline was always the same. Frisk fell without any memory..they befriended Toriel..Met Pap...

Pap..He..was so different in this timeline. So..mature. No, Papyrus had always been mature, just...He was always just so, Papyrus. There was no other way to put it. He was just himself. This timeline though..He was different. Still Papyrus, but almost like Sans in a way. He chuckled darkly.

No. Papyrus even in this timeline was nothing like him. He still had hope. Sans had lost his by now after all of these resets. Did this Papyrus know about them? Remember them in such vivid detail like Sans had come to remember them? He hoped not.

“Pap...You remember me...dont you?” he murmured, watching as his brother found Frisk ‘For the first time’

“You must remember me a little bit..right?” his voice trembled now and his form seemed to be losing its shape quicker now.

“Please...Please pap...” dark liquid filled his sockets as it started to spill over

~~_**Don’t cry, brother..you know I could never forget about you...I love you brother** _ ~~

The voice echoed all around him. It filled his entire being and reverberated throughout his soul.

“H..Heh..heheh...I love you too pap” Sans’ laughter, which started soft, started to grow and his scowl from before was now a grin..A grin so wide, it contested that of Gasters. The void is a fickle mistress. She teases you with your deepest desires, tricks you into letting go. The void breaks you..not even quickly. Its a slow process, tearing down ones mental state piece by piece until nothing remains of who you used to be.

 

And there is̮̼͖̣̎ͨ̉̇ͭ̈͛̕ ̧̢͍̝̘̼̯̞̈́̎͗n̶̲̦̙̫͔̱͍̍ͅõ̸̸͓͍͕̦͕̯̓̌͑ ̡̨̢̭̯̺̹͉͇͛͗ͫ̎s̸̥̯̪̝͊̈́̍̓͗u̫̰͓̖̭̼̦̥ͤ͛͐̑ͧ̃c̛̑̓̅ͯ̒҉̱͎̺̖̜̩̹̹̫͓͚̤̯͜ͅḩ̵͓͇̲̺͇̻̜͉̣̘̱͇̯̞̰͓ͦ́̀͂̐̾͒̄̍ͥ̑̋̚ͅ ̸̴̡̨̗̦̟͔͇͇̿̒̅̉͂ͪ͝t̾ͯ̋̂ͧ͌͊̌̎ͦ̀ͥ̇̀̈́͏̨̬̥̰̙̰̕h̷̡̪͎̗̦̩͙̬͙̯̪̝̼͕ͤ́͐̔ͤ̀ͯͨͯ̀ͬ͊̌̂̽̕ͅĭ̏̓̏̏̀̈̿ͦ͑͏͉̹͖̖̼̭̪͎͖̬̼̲n̵̨̛̹̱̳̜͔̤̤̰̟̞̂ͥ̆̐͊ͯͯ͛͛ͪ͊ͤg̡͒̓̒ͤ̉͒̔ͯ̃̕͝͡͏̳͖̬͖̩͎͕͍̟̲̦̳̼ ͊̅ͣ͗ͤͨͪͦ͆ͧ̂ͧ̿̌͢҉͎͇̮̠͕͖͕̞̩̬͚͇̰͇̻a̷ͨͪ̓̀̽̌̄͒͠҉̮̜̣̳͝ͅs̛̤͙͉̤̟͕̦͙͓̗̳̺ͯ̀̃̅̒̍ͬ̏̍̓̀͐ͦ̋͆̔̊͆̒͠ͅ ̶̢̉ͧͩͣ͑ͤͬ̆́̓̚͜͞͏̣̙̞͕̤̭̮e̜̦͓̗̜͛̈̍̒ͪ̀ͧͯͫͥ̃ͤ̈́͗̋͝͡͠s̴̨̨̛̤̘͕̯̥̘ͤͯ̅ͫ̊͒̑̓c̍̈́̑̔ͧ̈́ͥͩ̉̾̀̈͛̍͛̾ͬ̆҉͉͖͍̫̦̬̪͔̕͜͢a̵ͦ̆̐͒̈̈́̋̏̆͝҉̡̙̼͚̦͎̯̗p̢͖͚͖̤͓̬͎͙̙͇̼ͬͬͤͤͤ͘ḛ̯̙͕̪̠̙̥͉̘͕̤̳̩̉̀̎̉͊


End file.
